


Sand as Fuel

by somethingaboutamoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Meetings, Hostage Situations, Humor, Injured Lance, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Modern Day Music, Mutual Pining, because i listen to music while i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutamoose/pseuds/somethingaboutamoose
Summary: "It took a few seconds for him to realize he was moving, a few more to realize he was being dragged."A year after graduating from the Garrison, Lance and his crew crashes on a patrol. After waking up from the impact, the last thing Lance expects to be is taken across a desert by a stranger. In turn, he plays his part of what must be the strangest hostage situation to date.





	1. Chapter 1

_I like the way you work it_

 

Lance struggled to open his eyes, and it felt like he had been asleep for a few decades or so. He was having difficulty remembering the last event that had happened.

 

_No diggity_

 

It took a few seconds for him to realize he was moving, a few more to realize he was being dragged. Someone was holding him by his left armpit as the rest of his body was hauled by a force he couldn’t crane his neck to see.

 

_I got to bag it up_

 

Lance heard music playing close to his ear. He assumed whoever was carrying him had music pod strapped to their hip. Lance took a moment to roll his eyes. Really? This song was like. So old.

 

His kidnapper hadn’t realize that he was awake, and Lance took the time to look around. Where was he? The endless miles of sand in front of him and the gritty dirt getting into his clothes made it obvious.

 

Taking a few slow breaths to try and calm down, he remembered some events before this. He remembered being on patrol with his team, making their boring evening rounds. What good was a fighter jet if you couldn’t shoot anything with it? Lance doesn’t remember much after that. All he knows is that something bad happened consequently leading his jet face first into the dirt.  

 

The music changed and turned on another equally as old and unnecessary. Can’t this guy play a song from this generation?

 

After being dragged a few more feet, Lance can’t help but wonder how long he’s been out. If he crashed, he should be able to see the wreckage, but there was nothing in sight where he was facing except the sandy horizon. Where were Pidge and Hunk? Oh god, what if he…

 

With the little bit of strength he had, he swung himself over and whacked the music pod with his free hand.

 

The captor stopped, as if he wasn’t sure if it actually happened.

 

To reassure him, Lance hit the pod again, causing the song to skip. Lance said, “Is that Britney Spears? Come on, man, where have you been?”

 

Lance felt the man’s hands tighten around his arm, nails digging into the material. Lance winced as suddenly he realizes that’s not the only place on his body that is currently in pain. The fighter pilot tries to move his left leg, cringing as he grasps that-

 

He’s dropped suddenly on the ground and fell like a bag of rocks. He fell face first as well, earning himself a mouth of sand.

 

Coughing and spiting on the ground, he picked himself to his elbows, his one arm probably bruised from being dragged so far. Lance looked up to his kidnapper.

 

The man’s face was mostly covered by a red scarf, only keeping his eyes visible. He looks as if he’s been living in the desert for a while. He wears a worn down rucksack on his back and leather fingerless gloves that seemed to have lost whatever resistance they used to have a long time ago.

 

Lance was mostly weary about the small gun strapped to his belt, right next to the music pod. Lance cursed his luck, that’s why the man reacted like that.  _If I had known it was there,_ Lance thought, _I could’ve grabbed it._

 

He tried to get up, but yelped when he moved his left leg. He examined it and grimaced. There was a big gash running right over his knee. He was going to need a few stitches. And it cleaned as soon as possible. How rude was this guy to drag him in the dirt with this wound?

 

Then again, looking up, Lance couldn’t find an ounce of empathy on his face. Well, the part of his face that he could see.

 

His captor rummaged through his bag. When he pulled out a strip of cloth, Lance nodded, “Yes, my leg,”

 

Lance held his hand out. He could do this himself. He was skilled in First Aid care after the Garrison made them take a class over it. He even got a B.

 

The man surprised by grabbing Lance’s hand by the wrist.

 

“Wait, no,” Lance rejected.

 

There was no much Lance could do as the man skillfully tied Lance’s hands together. Then he took some kind of chain out of his bag and tied that over the cloth. At least he was considerate of breaking his skin with the chain.

 

The consideration didn’t last long as the man tugged up on the chain, attempting to pull Lance to his feet.

 

“Gahh!” Lance called out as his injured knee bent, “I-I can’t walk. My leg,”

 

The man stalled for a moment, then shook off whatever hesitation he had and tugged the chain until Lance was standing, already breathing heavily from the pain.

 

“Please,” Lance begged, “It hurts.”

 

His captor, one hand holding the chain and the other resting on his gun, simply turned around and began walking, pulling Lance along with him.

  


 

They walked for a while. Lance getting dizzier with every step he took, sometimes faltering and tripping, only to be pulled up again and forced to keep moving.

 

The light began to fade from the sky, and they kept their hike with no reason to believe they would stop anytime soon.

 

“ _Hmm,”_ Lance began to sing with the music, still playing from the man’s waist, “ _she’s so lucky, she’s a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart,”_

 

Lance coughs, but continues, “ _Thinking, if there’s nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?”_

 

Ever the dramatic, Lance sings the last part loudly, tilting his head back. He nearly tripped when his kidnapper tugs on his chains, as if annoyed. Lance said, “You know, that’s a really personal song for Britney. It was released seven years before her breakdown but you can already tell how she is feeling. It’s some serious foreshadowing if you ask me.”

 

The man grunts but doesn’t respond.

 

“What other music do you have? Got any Kanye? I can definitely rock out to some Kanye. Get some Hotline Bling in this, uh, desert.”

 

Sadly, Hotline Bling never plays. Although _Gold Digger_ does eventually and Lance nearly jumps except once his leg gets the message of the pending action, it immediately refused to act on it.

 

Nearly half an hour passed and Lance’s dizziness gets a hold of him. Every step is a stumble, and the pain gets too much.

 

“H-h-hey, can we stop?” Lance asked, begged, “I don’t think...I don’t…”

 

The man slowed down to a stop and looked behind him just in time to see Lance pass out in the sand.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I only call you when it’s half past five_

 

This time when Lance was able to open his eyes, he’s not being dragged. He wasn't even in the desert anymore. He found himself in a house, or something like that.

 

He knew he was on a couch, staring at a blank, wooden ceiling. He conjured the strength to lift himself with his arm. He scanned the room, he saw the music pod sitting on the table in front of him.

 

Right next to the music pod was the gun.

 

He looked down to his leg, it’s wrapped neatly with a bandage. It looked clean, it must have been changed recently. He lifted up the gauze to see it has been stitched as well. He's worried to ask how much time has passed.

 

Lance stopped messing with the injury as he hears footsteps coming towards him. At the doorway, he saw his captor. He didn't have his headscarf around his face or his layers of clothes on to protect himself from the more than often occurring sandstorms.

 

For a moment, Lance thought he recognized the face. It’s definitely familiar. Although, he didn't have a long time to think it over as he realized the man’s eyes darting from Lance’s face to the gun on the table.

 

They both lunged for it. Lance grabbed it first, ended up on the floor, pointed the gun at the man, who took a step back, hands in the air.  

 

“Listen,” The man began.

 

“Ha, so you do speak English!” Lance interjected, repositioning his hands on the pistol, “Now, _you listen,_ I want to know exactly why you took me, where the hell I am, and where is the rest of my crew!”

 

“ _Lance,”_ The man said, “Put the gun down and we can talk. I’ll explain everything.”

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

He took a hesitant step forward, “We were in the same class, remember? We were both pilots.”

 

Lance squinted and re-examined the face of his holder. He lowered the gun, “What’s your name?”

 

“Keith.” came the response, “Kogane.”

 

“Keith?” Lance tested the name, “I think. I think I remember you.”

 

Keith sighed and slowly went to his knees, hands still in the air in surrender, “Please, I need your help.”

 

Lance paused a moment. He knew this guy but only faintly. Maybe he was in a different squad? “What do you need help with?”

 

“Let me show you.”

 

The injured pilot took his time to put the gun on safety and sling it on his belt. He was still wearing his Garrison flight uniform, although it didn’t look as pristine as they liked it to be anymore.

 

Keith nodded and stood up, “Follow me, use this.” He handed Lance a wooden cane.

 

Lane accepted it and got to his feet with some pain. He took a deep breath and nodded at Keith to lead the way.

 

Thankfully, it was not a long walk as they simply go outside and then stop. Lance looked back to notice that he was in a shack in the middle of nowhere. In front of him spread open nothingness besides sand and a few mountains in the background.

 

Also, a spaceship.

 

Well, more like a rescue craft, it was bulky and old. Seems like something he used in trainings. A ship they built for rescue missions that they never went on. Earth wasn’t in any shape to rescue anyone.

 

“Do you know how to fly it?” Keith asked.

 

Lance looked over to Keith, “Y-yeah? It’s a rescue craft, even cargo pilots can fly those.”

 

“Can you fix it?” Keith asked.

 

“Uh, why do you need it?”

 

Keith grimaced, “It’s not easy to get a hold of ships now a days. This is the best I could get. But it won’t fly, and I need it...I need it because I need it, now can you fix it?”

 

Lance rubbed his neck, “I’m not sure, I could try? You should’ve pulled one of my other friends out of the wreckage, Hunk’s the engineer, he could’ve fixed it easily.”

 

Keith crossed his arms and looked away.

 

“They’re okay, right?”

 

Keith doesn’t answer. He only nods then walks over to the ship, “I think it may be missing some parts. I don’t know. I have a book over it, but I don’t know these ships. You think you could figure it out?”

 

“I was top of my class for reason.” Lance says, “You were apart of the Garrison, don’t you know this stuff?”

 

Keith shook his head, “I dropped out before we even started learning about the ships. I was only a part of the actual Garrison for a semester.”

 

It made sense, that would be why Lance couldn’t remember him, “Why’d you drop out?”

 

Instead of answering, Keith walks back towards the shack, “You can start working on it tomorrow. If you are tired, sleep on the couch.”

 

“Wait, how long am I going to be here?” Lance says, limping towards Keith.

 

“Until you fix the ship, and then take me where I want to go.”

 

“You want me to fly it too?”

 

Keith stopped as he reached the door, “I dropped out of the Garrison nearly five years ago. You graduated last year with honors. Yes, I want you to fly it for me.”

 

“I’m not your chauffeur!” Lance stated, “You can’t just keep me here, I have a life to live, I have to go find the rest of my crew!”

 

Keith glared, “Yeah? Sure, go ahead, I’d like to see how far you can get with that leg of yours in the middle of the desert. Tell me how that goes.”

 

Lance hated him because he had a point. He had no idea how bad his leg really was. He could hardly walk the few feet out the door without wincing in pain, much less hike throughout the desert with a less than welcoming supply of food and water.

 

Without waiting for an refute, Keith walked back into the shack and to the room in the back where he seemed to spend most of his time.

 

Lance limped his way in and let himself fall on the couch. He knew a little bit about fixing ships after spending so much time with Hunk, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be up to the task. What if he refused? Would Keith keep him here until he agreed? Would he let him go and find someone else? Would he kill him?

 

Lance groaned. How could this happen to him? He was so worried about Hunk and Pidge, his heart hurt when he thought about them. He really hoped they were okay. He couldn’t live with himself if he had done something to them.

 

In all, Lance was tired. He turned over so he could prop up his injured leg. It pulsed with waves of pain, pain Lance tried his best to ignore. Instead, he focused on the music pod that was repeating the song list over again.

 

_I like the way you work it_

 

_No diggity_

 

_I got to bag it up_


	3. Chapter 3

There was no sound. Nothing besides the sibilate of the wind picking up the sand. Of course they had to crash on an unnecessarily hot season. It was their luck. 

 

On the topic of luck, Pidge felt like she was running dry. They’ve been graduated for a little over a year and she still was getting stuck on patrol missions with her old crew. It was a simple mission, really, and there was no need for it to come to what it did. 

 

They were flying out in the open desert, just a few miles away from the Garrison Head Center. The three of them were waiting to find out where they would be stationed and given their own missions, but since there have been a few minor setbacks with the Garrison’s out processing, they have been stuck doing patrol duty for the last ever. 

 

Pidge was sick of it. She didn’t join the Galaxy Garrison to be another boring communications specialist waiting to get put on a ship to nowhere land. 

 

But, she had also long given up on finding her father and brother. 

 

She had bigger things to worry about now.

 

Such as when the crash happened. Pidge had the feeling that Lance cheated his way into honor graduate for the pilots, but in that moment, she was sure of it. 

 

Lance took most of the damage, warning them to prepare for the crash as he still tried to fly his way out of it. Pidge can’t remember how long she was out, but she knows she woke up first. 

 

“Ugh,” She rubbed her shoulder where the pain first started. She unbuckled herself from her seat and took a look around. Her controls were still working, if anything, the radio was simply fuzzy. With a few pokes and twists, she would be able to easily get it back on target. 

 

After checking her equipment, she looks to her crew. Hunk was passed out in his chair. Pidge gets up and walks to him. Once she checks his vitals and agreed he would be fine after a little bit of rest, she goes to help Lance. 

 

But...Lance isn’t there. 

 

“Lance?” Pidge calls, looking around the ship, “Lance, where are you?”

 

Checking every nook and cranny, Pidge goes outside to see if maybe he already evacuated. The hatch was already opened and when she walks through, she’s met with hot, muggy breezes and the particles of disturbed sand in her face. She covers her nose and mouth with her elbow, thankful for her glasses covering her eyes from the grit. 

 

She steps out of the ship, her boots sinking into the earth and bangs whipping wildly. She looks around for any signs of life, and finds none. Where could Lance have gone?

 

In her surveying the area, she comes upon a clue. A large, extremely hard to miss clue. 

 

A ship, presumably the one that caused their crash, was buried into the sand only a few feet away from their own. It didn’t look like anything Pidge had seen before. It was oddly shaped, and looked more advance than the Garrison ships. It was of good size, something that would do better with cargo more than fighting. 

 

Ever the curious one, Pidge decides to approach it. If anything, maybe they had a working radio that she could hack. She trudges through the heavy winds pulling her back, but eventually she fights through the storm and reaches the ship. 

 

It’s badly damaged, and not moving anytime soon. Looking back on her own ship, she’s thankful that they seemed to give most of the damage than receive it. Although yet, each one of them were still suck in this desert, so there were no real winners here. 

 

Boarding the ship, she realized that statement wasn’t quite true. When she went to the the pilot’s haul, she yelped in shock. 

 

There was only one person sitting at the control dock, although for a ship like this, there should’ve been more than one pilot. Or at least an engineer on board. 

 

The lack of personnel wasn’t what surprised Pidge. No, it was the state of the pilot. Pidge wasn’t even sure if he was alive. She went over and checked his heart rate. 

 

His heart was still beating and he was breathing, but that didn’t make Pidge less nervous. She began searching the ship, looking for anything that could help. The vessel had nothing on it. Not even a first aid kit. Where was this guy planning on doing with a cargo plane full of nothing? 

 

She heard coughing coming from the pilot and she ran to him. 

 

“Hey, can you hear me?” Pidge kneeled down in front of the pilot, “I’m Lieutenant Pidge Gunderson, are you a pilot for the Garrison?”

 

The pilot cringed as he spoke, “I-urgh-I’m Shiro, Shirogane Takashi. You...you look familiar.”

 

Pidge’s eyes widened, “So do you.”

 

Shiro tried to stand up, but stumbled immediately, “Gah! It’s my head, I can’t, ah,”

 

“You probably have a concussion,” Pidge caught the man, or as much as she could being a couple feet shorter than him, “You need to rest. Here, let me get you to my ship. We can talk more then.”

 

Shiro nodded. Carefully, the two walked to the other crashed plane through the mild sand storm picked up it’s speed. 

 

Once they reached the ship and closed the hatch, Hunk woke to the slam of the door. 

 

“Huh! What!” Hunk exclaimed upon the harsh awakening, “Owwww.” He held his head in pain and looked up to Pidge, “What time is it? Where are we? Who’s that?”

 

Pidge sighed, setting Shiro down in her chair, “Calm down, Hunk. Everything is okay. Or. It will be.”

 

Looking to Shiro, Pidge asked, “Did you know Matthew Holt? And his father?”

 

Shiro glanced to the ground, “Yes. But I-I lost them. I don’t know where they are.”

 

Running a hand through her hair, Pidge closed her eyes and said, “Don’t worry about that, they came back about ten months ago.”

 

“They did? Are they home?”

 

Pidge shook her head, “No. We had their funeral a few days later.” 

 

Shiro’s face fell, “No, that. That can’t be true. Was it the Galra? How did this happen.”

 

Pidge and Hunk looked between each other. Hunk knew this was a touchy subject for Pidge, who came out with her real identity to her crew once the Holt ship landed that dark night in the desert so long ago. Pidge had moved on, after all that time thinking your family is dead, receiving their bodies on your front door seemed more like a blessing than anything else. Finally being able to mourn. Still, that’s nothing something you really get over. 

 

So Hunk took over, “You’ve been gone for a while, buddy. Some things have changed recently.”

 

“Explain,” Shiro said. 

 

So they did. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, just a heads up that this story will take place in the point of view of a lot of different characters. I will try to make it obvious who's talking, but be prepared to hear from almost everyone at some point. This fic is mostly Keith/Lance but we can't neglect the others.

 

“Hey,” Lance heard a voice say, “Hey, wake up.”

 

The pilot woke up to Keith shaking him. Lance groaned and whacked Keith’s hand off his shoulder. Lance sat up, wincing in pain from the soreness all over his body. 

 

“Here,” Keith set a plate and cup on the table. Or, what looked like a table except for the legs were made of cement bricks. Anyway, “You need to eat.”

 

“How long has it been?” Lance asked, “Since you dragged me out of my ship, that is.”

 

“Just a day,” Keith cautioned, “It look about four hours to get here but...you’ve been asleep for a while.”

 

Lance leaned back, sighing, “Damn. Did you think I was dead or something?”

 

Keith shrugged, not picking up Lance’s sarcasm, “You had me worried for a little bit there. Eat.”

 

Not strong enough to argue with his captor or his growling stomach, Lance reached over and began eating. It was a very plain sandwich with a glass of water, but he ate it quickly and was still hungry when he finished. 

 

“Sorry,” Keith grimaced, “I don’t have a whole lot of food right now. I haven’t been to the market lately.”

 

“You know, you’re acting like I’m a friend over for the weekend or something. You do realize that you kidnapped me, right? I may not be a great asset, but I’m sure the Garrison will at least put up some ‘missing person’ posters. They are going to find me.”

 

Keith’s facial expressions range from sad to disappointed to angry. He crossed his arms, “Maybe. But not until you fix my ship. Take this,” He grabbed a book from his one of his shelves and tossed it.

 

Lance caught the book, some kind of manual. He only fought slightly when Keith demanded him to go outside, mostly giving up when his hand went straight for the gun on his belt. Lance wasn’t planning on getting shot today. Especially since he already had a hole in his leg. A hole, by the way, if you were wondering, still hurt like hell. 

 

Leg still emitting mild pulses of pain, he limped his way to the craft. He opened the hatch and began looking around the inside. At the pilot’s seat, everything looked in order. No missing pieces, even the keys were sitting right on top of the control dock. He inserted the keys and began pounding on some buttons. The ship started, the fans started spinning as if it was going to lift off like it should, but a strange, sputtering noise began after a few minutes of the engine turning on. 

 

Lance groaned, he knew that noise. He climbed out of the pilot’s seat and went to engineer’s haul, where Hunk would be sitting. He fiddled a bit and located the problem, it was in the inner workings of the ship. The fans weren’t working properly. The ship must be on it’s way to overheating each time someone turns it on. 

 

With that new knowledge, he turns off the craft. He nearly avoided getting shot, going up in flames didn’t sound pleasant either. 

 

He exits the ship and goes to the trunk where the engine was kept. Once he popped it open, he coughed and waves away the dust that covered the engine. That wasn’t a good sign. Lance shook his head and made his way back towards Keith. 

 

Who had been sitting in a chair outside his shack, watching Lance. Probably making sure he wasn’t going to fly away once the craft was finished. Good call. 

 

“I’m gonna need a rag, and probably some soap and water. It’s a mess in there, I’m not gonna be able to do anything until I can see what I’m doing.”

 

“Have you figured out what’s wrong with it?” Keith asked. 

 

“I think there is something wrong with the fans, but like I said, it’s too dirty. Could you have taken a, I dunno, newer ship?”

 

Keith scowled, as he stood up and headed to the house, “Did the best I could.”

 

Lance took a seat on the ground. He cringed as he stretched out his leg. He should be resting as much as he could. He really didn’t have time for an injury like this, but couldn’t afford it to get worse either. Keith didn’t have the best medical supplies on hand. 

 

Keith came back with a spray bottle, a rag, and the wooden cane Lance used the other day, “Here, take it easy.” 

 

Lance accepted it and used the cane to stand up. Keith went to hand him the other objects but Lance just tsked and shook his head. 

 

“Nuh-uh, this isn’t my ship. You can help out by cleaning it. Which you should’ve done a while ago.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. First lesson in aircraft maintenance: clean it.” Lance lectured. 

 

Lance was sure that his holder was going to throw the cleaning supplies in his face and stomp off by the way Keith was staring at him. Surprisingly, Keith didn’t say anything, and went over to the ship instead. 

 

Taken aback, it took Lance a moment to catch up with Keith. He showed him what needed to be wiped down and Keith got the job done. 

 

Lance leaned on the craft while Keith cleaned. He decided this would be the best time to ask a few of his own questions. 

 

“Sooo,” Lance began, “How long have you been living out here?”

 

“About five years,” Keith responded, “I found it when I dropped out.”

 

“Why did you drop out?”

 

“I had more things to worry about. And I wasn’t doing that well anyway.” Keith responded naturally, without any hesitation, “It wasn’t for me.”

 

Lance mused over that, “You should’ve stayed. I think you would’ve done fine.”

 

Keith didn’t respond. So Lance asked another question, “Why did you take me? You knew I was the pilot, you should’ve chosen the engineer for this. That’s just common sense.”

 

“I already told you, I needed someone to fly it.”

 

“The engineer could’ve flown it.” Lance protested, which was true. Almost everyone knew how to fly at least a little bit, “Why did you take me?”

 

Keith was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “Because I did. There, clean enough?”

 

Lance looked around, “It’s better.”

 

“Good,” Keith set the cleaning supplies down, “Keep working.” 

 

He wandered off, leaving Lance with the craft. But not before he called out, “Hey, Keith,”

 

Keith paused and looked back. 

 

“Where are you trying to go?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith turned away, and began walking away again. Answering, “I have a something I need to do.” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk told most of the story, since there wasn’t much to tell. It has been about four years since Shiro left, since Pidge joined the Garrison. There was a time, about six months after he had gone missing that things were...weird. That people were talking about something strange being orbiting the atmosphere, the Garrison was always on edge, they didn’t have real classes for a whole week, just procedures in case of attack over and over. At that time, all the students wasn’t sure if it they were running drills or not.

 

After that, their time at the academy ran smoothly. They worked hard, they finished their courses, they even graduated as the top crew of the school. That title wasn’t an easy one to grab hold of. But, they did it and with honors. At that time, everything seemed to be going well. Well enough, that is.

 

Until a few months ago. The Garrison Head Center had received an message. It was strange and foreign. Thought to be from another country. But after a week of encrypting it, they learned it was not from another nation, but another planet.

 

Zarkon, leader of the Galra, announced that there was something important on Earth, something that they wanted. And if we didn’t give it up, they would invade, conquer, and forcibly take it.  Since then, the Garrison Leaders has been trying to find this object, this ‘blue ship’ they requested. For the rest of them, they were ordered to up their patrols, noting any strange behaviors. Strange behaviors such as a unauthorized aircraft flying manically through the sky. Always the diplomats, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk decided to follow the ship around a while before firing or reporting. This worked all the way til said ship rammed them head on.

 

“And here we are,” Hunk finished.

 

Shiro was quiet for a moment, “I think I remember something. When I was captured, the aliens kept talking about a ‘Voltron’, some kind of weaponized war ship. Could that be the one they were asking about?”

 

Pidge looked over, “Voltron? I know that. When the lock down happened a few years back, there was a lot of noise coming from a radio I had built-”

 

“You built your own radio?” Shiro chimed in.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty fucking awesome,” Pidge bragged, “Anyway, they kept saying ‘Voltron’ and I didn’t know what they meant, but as soon as it started, it went away.”

 

Shiro mused, “Huh, that must be it. And I crashed into you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I don’t even remember flying.”

 

Pidge shrugged, “No worries. If anything, we can blame Lance.”

 

The realization of the missing crew member spread across the room.

 

“Where is Lance?” Hunk lamented. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed his absence earlier. He hoped perhaps Lance was simply outside doing his business or making a sandcastle, but the look on Pidge's face made the situation more grave than he thought.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Pidge responded, “He wasn’t here when I woke up. I looked outside but the only person out there was Shiro.”

 

“Well, we have to find him. Where could he have gone?”

 

Pidge walked over to Lance’s seat. The control dock was still workable, but slightly bent, as if it was crashing in on the pilot’s chair. On the floor, there was blood.

 

“He was injured,” Pidge concluded, “He couldn’t have gotten far.”

 

“Is there anyone out here,” Hunk said, “Do you think maybe someone took him?”

 

Pidge shook her head, “No, I don’t think so? Who would be out here?”

 

Shiro bit his lip, “I know someone. I don’t know if he’s still here, but if he is, he knows the desert more than anyone I know. He could help us find your friend. And maybe while we are at it, we could start looking for Voltron.”

 

“We need to get you to the Garrison.” Hunk stated, “I think they are going to wanna know that you're back.”

 

Shiro gave a small smile, “I’ve been gone for a few years, I bet they can wait a few more days.”

 

“How long do you think we’re gonna be out here?” Pidge asked.

 

“Depends on how long it takes to get this ship up and running again.” Shiro grinned.

 

Hunk smirked and rolled his shoulders, “Between Pidge and I? It’ll be done tonight.”

 

“I like the way you talk.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Hunk and Lance will reunite and dab it out at some point in this story. I'm not that cruel. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments so far, I really love reading them! Thanks for the support and have a happy new year! Goodbye 2016~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology chapter for changing the title twice today.

Lance spent the rest of that day in the shack. Lance told Keith that he couldn’t do anything until he found a new fan for the ship, which would be a difficult steal. In truth, there were a few other things that Lance could check out in the meantime, but he was purposely stalling. He knew that if Pidge and Hunk were okay, they were looking for him. If not, the Garrison at least had put something that he was missing. Someone had to be searching for him. 

 

Someone. 

 

Lance was playing with the music pod, trying to figure out if he could upload some recent music on it. 

 

Keith had gone out. Keith was always out. If there was daylight, there was a strong chance he had gone, doing something. Most of the time, he never brought anything home. Which made the journeys seem pointless. 

 

Lance fiddled with the buttons on the pod, which changed the songs. He kept skipping until he found a tune he could tolerate. 

 

_ Can you hear my heartbeat? _

 

_ Tired of feeling never enough _

 

He settled on the play and set the device down on the table. He dragged himself up to stand. His leg still stung anytime he used it, but it was getting better. Thanks to the constant care Keith gave it. If Keith was anything, a dropout, a criminal, a kidnapper, he was also a hoverer. Whenever he was here, he would consistently ask Lance what he needed. 

 

Lance decided to investigate. He grabbed the cane Keith provided for him and began limping around the shack. 

 

It was by no means big. It had the front room where Lance slept, a small bathroom that didn’t even have a sink, and the other room that acted as both Keith’s space and the kitchen. 

 

Lance hadn’t explored Keith’s bedroom and thought this the perfect time to do so. As he moved across the room, he paused to think about the wrongs of invading someone else’s privacy. Then he thought over the wrongs of taking someone against their will and went through the room anyway. And it’s not like there was a door separating the two rooms either.

 

Keith’s room was...weird. He had a cot-like bed pressed against the corner of a wooden wall. There wasn’t much on the ground, yet it still seemed dirty. The guy needed a broom. The most interesting thing about the room was a board hanging near the cot. 

 

It was covered in photos, map cut-outs, strings connecting things. Something that you would see in a movie about conspiracies or similar. Was Keith playing detective?

 

Lance approached the board cautiously. He wasn’t familiar with the images in the photos. Some were pictures of the mountains, all a certain location in the desert that Lance had never seen. Some kind of cave. The other photos, some drawings, of an lion-shaped...robot? Lance was having a hard time telling what exactly it was, but he felt strongly about it. 

 

It was hard to explain. He couldn’t decipher how exactly he felt. He only knew it caused a strong yearning in the pit of his stomach, he felt the urge to do something about it. 

 

“What are you doing?” Keith said, stomping into the room, “Get out.”

 

“What is this?” Lance asked, gesturing to the picture of the lion. 

 

“None of your business,”

 

Lance found himself expressing a mix between demanding and begging as he said, “Tell me, I have to know what it is.”

 

Keith was surprised by Lance’s tone, but he responded, “It’s just something I found while I’ve been in the desert. It’s nothing.”

 

“Take me to it.” Lance pleaded. 

 

Keith scowled, “No. It’s not yours, it’s mine.”

 

Something about the way Keith said that deeply upset him. Lance didn’t know why he felt so passionately about a thing he knew nothing about. 

 

Suddenly Lance remembered, “Did you get the memo from the Garrison H.C.?”

 

Keith shook his head no.

 

“They got a message, from some kind of alien dictator. They are looking for something. A blue ship- some kind of weapon. Is this it?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, “I-I don’t know.”

 

“We have to find it before they do. We can’t let them take it!”   
  


 

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Keith suddenly shouted, taking a step towards Lance, “Why do you think I picked you up in the first place?”

 

Lance stood his ground, “ _ Explain. _ ”

 

Keith softened but still growled as he said, “I-I didn’t find it by luck. When I moved out here, I was drawn to it. It was some kind of...energy that I couldn’t ignore. It’s a cave with markings, that’s all it is. I have never actually seen the lion, but I...I have to protect it. I know that much. I’ve had this...impulse to protect it as soon as I walked into the cave.”

 

“What does that have to do with taking me? Are you using the ship to go there? Obviously not, since that’s where you go everyday, isn’t it?”

 

Keith sighed, “No. I picked you up because when I saw you...when I saw you I felt the same way I did when I found the cave.”

 

Lance stared at Keith. Is that why Keith was constantly hovering over him, always fixing his bandages and making sure he was comfortable? That made no sense. Nothing here made any sense. 

 

The pilot scoffed and walked out of the room, “I don’t need anyone to protect me. Especially not you.”

 

Keith didn’t followed him. Lance had the feeling the desert dweller knew how insane he sounded too. 

 

Lance curled up on his couch, not particularly willing sleep, but just wanting to escape for the moment. Maybe Keith was crazy and maybe Lance was never going to be able to see his friends and family again. But before he died by the hands of some random drop-out or the uncertainty of the desert he would accomplish one thing:

 

He was getting to that cave. One way or another and taking anyone down with him. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Damn, Lance, you really messed this ship up.” Hunk said to no one around as he began putting the final pieces of the ship together. Thankfully, he brought his special toolkit with him on this mission. A toolkit that had every the answer for mechanical problem he could think of.

A kit he had been keeping on hand since he heard that Lance was still his pilot. 

He cursed himself. He still couldn’t believe that they had lost him. And fixing the ship was taking longer than they thought it would. They worked until the sun set, which happened faster than they were expecting. The only reason the two came back inside was because Shiro insisted they rest for the next day. Still, Hunk rose with the sun and began work on the ship again. He was almost done, only a few finishing tweaks. They should ready to fly before noon. 

He worked for another hour before anyone else woke up. Once Pidge walked out, they began working together without any words being exchanged. 

Once they finished, Pidge said, “We are going to find him.”

“I know,” Hunk sighed, wiping his hands on his shirt, “I’m worried. He was injured. What if we don’t make it in time? What if-”

“You can’t let yourself think like that,” Pidge said. 

“How else am I supposed to think?” Hunk persisted, “We don’t even know what could’ve happened to him. He wouldn’t just...walk off! He was injured, he couldn’t. You said the hatch was open already, what-what if someone took him?”

“Why would they take our pilot and leave us?” Pidge asked. 

Hunk rubbed his head, “I don’t know! Do you...do you think Shiro knows something?”

Pidge bit her lip, “I hope not.”

Hunk sighed, “Have you checked his mic yet?”

“I can’t get a hold of him, it’s completely broken. We’ll find him, Hunk. I’ll try to see if I can track the tech but we can’t lose hope.”

"Yeah," Hunk muttered, then smiled, "Hey remember our final simulation test?"

"Yeah?" Pidge responded, "How could I forget, we were the only people who aced it."

"But remember why we did? What made us better than the rest?"

"You somehow fixing the ship midair while I kept up constant communication with the hostages even we were getting shot at?"

Hunk laughed, "I mean, yeah, but because the entire time, Lance was making hard calls. It was his job to not only get rid of the bad guys, but get the hostages and get all of us home. He got us extra points because he was able to do all three. The rest of the groups weren't able to finish the task without missing one or the other."

Pidge nodded, "Didn't one of the groups completely pull back from the mission because they thought it was impossible to get the hostages and come back alive?"

"Heh, yeah, that was hilarious. They thought they were so high and mighty because they thought it was a trick. They got knocked down from their high horses fast."

"No," Pidge sighed, "but I get what you mean. Lance tried to figure it all out again."

They dropped the conversation and moved back to their newly working craft. Once they entered, they were met with their emergency lights on, red color filling up the inside. On their com, they heard a repeating automated message:

“ALL CRAFTS RETURN TO THE GARRISON IMMEDIATELY AND ACT OUT LOCK DOWN PROCEDURES. ALL CRAFTS RETURN TO THE GARRISON IMMEDIATELY AND-”

Shiro looked at the two, “What do we do?”

Pidge said, “I-I don’t know. What do you think happened?”

“I don’t want to find out.” Hunk responded, “I think that means they were contacted again, by the aliens, the Galra.”

“We need to find Voltron,” Shiro said. 

“Let’s go.” Pidge and Hunk got to their positions. They felt uneasy as Shiro walked to the pilot’s chair. It felt strange to have someone other than Lance taking off with them. 

Shiro said, “Ready?”

With hesitation, Hunk and Pidge made eye contact then responded, “Ready.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for the wonderful feedback! I can't tell you how much it means to me, I'm gonna try to keep up posting regularly, but I'm starting classes soon so forgive me if they aren't as often as I would like them! But I would like to finish this fic before the new season of Voltron comes out on the 20th (SO EXCITED!), so you can rest assured of that! Here's a chapter I think you all will enjoy!

Keith left again that night. While he put on his gear, Lance slept, and he moved carefully not to wake him. He tiptoed around the small shack, wishing he had a better place to keep Lance rather than the worn down, bad excuse for the couch.

 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He couldn’t stand it. The constant urge in the back of his head to care for Lance. He didn’t even know the guy for god’s sake. He’s been trying to fight it, he has. But he wasted most of his mental strength getting him here. Constantly, he tried not to care, to repress the irrational feeling he had developed. Trying to act cold, and even going as far of being cruel because he was angry. He hated how much he cared. It made him furious. 

 

And he made some mistakes when he was mad. Such as the mistake he knew he was about to make. 

 

He walked over to Lance, and knelt down quietly, as quiet as he could be. 

 

The pilot was sleeping. He had definitely grown up since Keith was in school. Still had the same annoying, bodacious attitude, but Keith could tell he was more mature in his young adult years. 

 

Keith brought his hand up, brushing some of Lance’s hair off his forehead. He slept like a rock, as Keith suspected. That would make this easier. 

 

Slowly, Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, which were lying peacefully on his stomach. He was sleeping spread out, one leg dangling off the couch, the injured one propped under a pillow that was supposed to be for his head. Keith still winced every time he noticed Lance was in pain. He tried to changed his bandages once a day but he was running out of supplies. He would have to make a run to the market soon.

 

He pulled Lance’s hands together, and carefully, tied them with the chain and cloth. He made it tight enough to not be easily escaped, but not enough to hurt him. Then Keith gently turned Lance over to his side. Lance’s eyelids fluttered slightly, but he didn’t wake as he was set in the new position. 

 

Keith chuckled as Lance immediately began drooling. He moved slowly as he pulled Lance’s now shackled hands towards him and began tying the chain around one of the cement blocks. 

 

This couldn’t be comfortable, but hopefully he wouldn’t wake anytime soon. 

 

Once Keith was finished, he sat for a while longer, looking at Lance. His heart hurt for doing this, but Lance was getting curious. Keith had already tore down the maps from his board and hid them in his bag, which he was taking with him. Keith had also found the fan they needed last night and he couldn’t have Lance working on the ship while he wasn’t there. He couldn’t risk it. Hopefully Lance would understand. 

 

Keith leaned in for a moment, then stopped himself. He couldn’t. 

 

He stood up, grabbed his bag, and began walking out to the vast desert. Sighing, he breathed in the cool night air. Looking up at the morning stars, he began his hike. 

 

Kicking rocks as he made his way to his destination, he occasionally would pull out his map. Landmarks guided his path, telling him how close he was, but sometimes he still needed the reassurance.

 

When he arrived, the sun had long been up. Keith wondered if Lance was awake by now. He hoped he didn’t hurt himself trying to get out of the chains. He, for both of their sakes, hoped that he just sat there until he got back. 

 

When Keith found his destination, he felt a relieving calm rush over him. It was still here, and it was safe. 

 

Keith had been protecting the cave for a while. It found  _ him.  _ It was in a reclusive location, and Keith made it his goal to keep it covered and not easily found. The only person allowed in here was him. He didn’t know why he wanted to protect it so much. All it was was a cave with ancient marking on the walls. It was his place, a place only he knew about. It was special to him. 

 

Now someone else knew about it. 

 

He wasn’t sure about how to feel about Lance knowing. It bothered him, but not as much as he thought it would. Whatever...strange instinct he had to protect the cave came from the similar feeling to watch over Lance. Maybe the two had something to do with each other. Lance did  _ beg  _ for information about Keith’s findings. Maybe...maybe Lance felt the same way. 

 

Keith shook his head, running his hand along the markings. Everytime he came here, it was like some sort of magic. He felt better. His head cleared. When he was here, he was able to think, he thought of ideas easily, as if someone else was putting the thoughts in his head. 

 

Today was strange. It was calm, as always, but with an underlying sense of urgency. There was something that had to be done. What was it? 

 

He sat down and mediated, breathing deeply, and if about to take a nap. He simply thought, brainstormed. What did he need to do?

 

He sat there for a while. It wasn’t unusual for his ventures to the cave to be an all day trip. 

 

There was one thing on his mind. Lance. No matter what, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was annoying to say the least. He tried to clear his mind, but constantly, Lance was right there in front. 

 

It was the same thought, over and over. Lance. Here. The image of Lance, walking in the cave, touching the walls, being here with him. 

 

Keith hated it. He tried to shake it out of his head, but it kept recurring. He couldn’t think of anything else! It became a violent, impulsive thought and Keith decided to cut the day short. He walked out of the cave and headed back to the shack with a fuzzy head instead of the usual clear mind. 

 

When he arrived to the shack, the sun was getting ready to set. He thought of how he would have to stop by the market tomorrow, and how he would deal with Lance during that time. 

 

Lance, who was no longer on the couch. 

 

Keith threw his bag down and examined the chains. The cloth sat in pieces all over the floor, he must've torn it apart then slipped through the chains. 

 

The craft was still outside, so he didn’t fly away. Keith cursed himself as his heart began pounding. 

 

“Shit, shit,” Keith said, running a hand through his hair in stress. He stood up, mind racing with what could’ve happened. He wouldn’t survive out in the desert, not with his leg like that. And his flight suit couldn’t withstand the constant sand storms. 

 

Maybe he could-

 

He sprinted to his room, then stopped in his tracks. 

 

Lance was merely sitting on the cot, flipping through some books Keith kept on the floor. It was a horribly domestic scene, Lance leaning against the wall, setting sun peeking through the window, light bouncing off his eyes. To make it worse, Lance grinned when Keith walked into the room. 

 

“Decent book,” He commented, waving the paperback in the air, “Although some pages are missing, so it’s hard to really indulge yourself, you know?”

 

Keith’s heart hurt when he saw the rashes on Lance’s wrists, obviously coming from struggling against the restraints. Feeling tired and defeated, Keith simply went over and sat on the cot next to Lance. 

 

Lance set the book down and said, “It took me a good three hours to get out of there. Most of that time was biting through the cloth. That wasn’t very nice.”

 

Keith didn’t say anything. What do you say? _Sorry, won’t happen again?_

 

“I didn’t know what you were expecting from me,” Lance shrugged, “But I’ve been told that I’m a very well-behaved hostage. No need for that,”

 

“Why didn’t you run?” Keith asked, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

Lance, for a moment, paused, then said, “It’s not like I could just go on a quick hike in the desert with this bum leg-”

 

“Lance,” Keith interrupted, “You could’ve fixed the ship. You could’ve left. You can leave. I-I can’t keep you here, I never could. I’m not cut out for this.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Come on,” Keith leaned back, exhausted, “I don’t know what I’m doing! I just got that damned ship to find Shiro, I have no one left! But I don’t know how to fly, I have no idea where start looking, and I can’t leave, I can’t bring myself to leave the cave. So I’m sorry I brought you into this, but just...take it. Take the ship, go back to the Garrison and forget all this happened.” 

 

Again, Lance seemed speechless. Then, he turned to Keith, pivoting his body as much as he could without moving his leg. 

 

Keith didn’t stop him when Lance leaned in to kiss him. 

 

It was slow, and simple. But it was enough. 

 

“Take me to the cave,” Lance said, his face still inches away. 

 

Keith stared at his eyes for a moment, his lips still tingling, “I-okay. We’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

 

Lance smiled softly, “Thank you,” 

 

Filled to the brim with a feeling he didn’t know how to handle, Keith went for a kiss again. His hands wrapped around Lance’s face, trying to pull him closer. Lance reciprocated, but not enough. He pulled away when Keith went to deepen the kiss, which left Keith confused and unsure how to process his own emotions. 

 

Lance slid off the bed, and took Keith’s hand in his then gave him a small squeeze, as if giving him reassurance, “Wake me up when it’s time to go.”

 

With that, Lance slipped out of the room and to his spot on the couch. 

 

It was Keith’s turn to be speechless as he was left to wonder whether or not he should regret his choices. 

  
Even when the night turned into morning, he still wasn’t sure.    



	9. Chapter 9

They flew around for a  _ while.  _ Not even sure where they were supposed to be going, they eventually had to stop to eat and sleep. 

 

Shiro kept telling them that they were almost there, that as long as they kept flying, he would find where they were supposed to be. Shiro’s ‘contact’ didn’t seem to exist, or was just a particular grain of sand that they have been following around for hours and couldn’t seem to catch. 

 

And it didn’t help that in the next morning, they ran into a sandstorm. 

 

In summary, Pidge was having a hard time convincing Hunk to trust Shiro. She couldn’t blame him, she was getting tired too. She wanted to find Lance and go home. Pidge was never a fan of the desert herself. They really didn’t have that many supplies on hand, and being stranded in the desert wasn’t her idea of a good time. 

 

They were parked right underneath a cliff, so the wind would go over them, not affecting the ship. 

 

“How long do you think this storm is going to last?” Hunk asked Pidge. 

 

She responded, “No idea. Let’s hope it’s not for too much longer, they probably sent a craft out to find us some time ago. Like this, they will find us soon.”

 

Hunk huffed, “Just saying, that’s probably not the worst case scenario.” 

 

Pidge sighed and said to Shiro, “So, are you gonna tell us what happened to you?”

 

Shiro didn’t say anything but looked to Pidge in question. Pidge crossed her arms and said, “Well, you were on the mission with my dad and brother, but they came home a long time ago. You must have been separated from them at some point. Do you remember how?”

 

“I…” Shiro began, “I know we were captured. And-and then they separated us. Because I could fight well, and after that, I never saw them again.”

 

“Well.” Pidge exasperated, “That was short and anticlimactic.” 

 

Shiro shrugged and smiled, “Sorry,”

 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just...just see if we can leave. The worst part of the storm should be over.”

 

“Alright,” Shiro said, turning back to his controls, “Let’s start moving again.”

 

They did move. After flying for another hour, Pidge was right about to send a message to the Garrison H.C. to just come and pick them up wherever the hell they were. Before she could really think on it, Shiro says, “There!” 

 

They had flown up to a small house in the middle of nowhere. It looked quaint and old, and nearly falling apart. It also had a rescue craft sitting in the front of it. 

 

“Where is ‘here’ exactly?” Pidge asked judgmentally. 

 

“It’s my friend’s house.” Shiro said, “Let’s hope he’s willing to help us. 

 

“He better be willing to help us,” Pidge muttered under her breath to no one in particular besides mostly Shiro. 

 

They parked the ship and dismounted. Pidge covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve. She couldn’t imagine why anyone would chose to live out here. 

 

They approached the shack and Shiro easily opened the door. Guess the guy didn’t expect visitors enough to lock door. 

 

“Keith?” Shiro called out as he slowly opened the door, “Keith, it’s me, Shiro.”

 

No one was home. 

 

No one was home, but it was obviously someone had been here recently. There were plenty of things around the house, this Keith was some kind of hoarder. 

 

Without words, the three of them began looking around. Not sure what they were looking for. Who knows, maybe Keith was hiding somewhere. 

 

Hunk picked up a large book, “Man, how old is Keith? These are some advanced books.”

 

“He’s a smart kid.” Shiro commented. 

 

“Kid?” Hunk said, “Does he go to school?”

 

“He did.” Shiro said, “It’s a long story, not really mine to tell.”

 

Hunk quieted after that. Pidge took it upon herself to go through the section of the shack that looked to be his room, although there was also a blanket and pillow on the couch. 

 

She paused when she saw Keith’s corkboard. 

 

“Hunk, Shiro, come in here!” She called then moved closer to get a better look. There were pictures, dozens of photos and drawings of a blue lion, of _the_ blue lion. 

 

“This must be it,” Hunk commented, “How does he know about it? Does he know where it could be?”

 

“I...I don’t know. I don’t know anything about this. But, if he knows where it is, he’ll tell us.” Shiro assured. 

 

Pidge crossed her arms, “This guy seems to have a lot of information we need. What if he’s not willing to give it us to a couple of strangers.”

 

“He will,” Shiro said, but his expression looked concerned, “He trusts me, and I trust him. He’ll help us.”

 

“Where is he?” Hunk asked, “We can’t exactly ask him to help if he’s not, you know, here.”

 

“We’ll wait for him then,” Shiro suggested, “I don’t know about you, but I could use a little time outside the ship, and this place isn’t...so bad.”

 

“Dibs on the room!” Pidge said, “I need some quiet time. I’m also definitely checking out some these books.” 

 

Hunk groaned, “Ugh, you always get first dibs. Fine, I’m raiding the kitchen. I’ll pay Keith back later.”

 

Shiro laughed, “I’ll be over here if you need me. I’ll let you know when he gets here so we don’t embarrass ourselves too much.”

 

The two Lieutenants nodded and went their own ways. Shiro went to go sit on the couch. 

 

In truth, he was nervous. Things seemed different here. He could place exactly what made him feel uneasy. 

 

He spotted the chains wrapped around the cement block early on, and the cloth in ribbons over the floor. That alarmed him, but what worried him were the bloody bandages on the table. 

 

However, when he saw the bloody, torn apart flight uniform sitting casually on the floor, he quickly hid it behind the couch. 

 

_ Oh Keith, _ Shiro thought,  _ what have you been up to? _

 

Shiro took a seat on the couch, and leaned back, closing his eyes as if to fall asleep. 

  
  


 

But he never fell asleep, not truly, he simply sat there thinking. Thinking of how Keith would react to see him again. 

 

Thinking about how he would react to see what Keith had become. 

 

A few hours later, whatever his imagination could come up with didn’t matter anymore as he heard the slow click of the door opening. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Keith woke up Lance extremely early in the morning, far before dusk, as the sun had not yet given the hint that it would soon rise.

 

After a few minutes of trying, Lance swatting at the air and refusing to wake, Keith inevitably had to physically lift Lance so he was sitting upright. Only then did the pilot open his eyes. Once he woke, Keith tossed him a pair of clothes. His clothes, he explained, should fit him well enough. They had to stop by the market before they went to the cave. He couldn’t be seen walking around in a broken flight suit.

 

Lance agreed. He began stripping before Keith had even left the room. Keith, who when he turned around to address Lance again, blushed bright red, muttered incoherently, then ducked into his room.

 

Chuckling softly at the reaction, Lance continued changing. He could lawfully say he was disappointed at Keith’s fashion choices. He wore torn apart jeans with a basic white t-shirt. Keith had also given a black coat, presumably to hide his face with the hood because lord knows it was too hot for a coat. Lance was sure he had fished all of these clothes out of a dumpster.

 

Lance placed his flight suit on the couch. To be honest, he hated wearing it. Of course, Lance could look stellar in any outfit, but orange was not his color. Especially since being on a crew meant dealing with Hunk and Pidge, who liked to play super spy. The two of them took to trying to invent new gadgets to hide in the uniform. The latest device was a communications mic, like a walkie talkie, hidden in the sleeve. Which would have been great to use ages ago if it ever worked. Like. Ever.

 

Keith walked in with his rucksack, “Sorry, I don’t have any shoes for you, but you should be able to pass with yours as long as you don’t draw too much attention to yourself.”

 

Lance shrugged, “Piece of cake. I’ll blend in perfectly.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Let’s hope. Ready to go? Don’t forget your cane.”

 

He grabbed the stick with one hand and tossed it to Lance, who caught it and said, “Don’t forget your music. Either bring that or expect me to talk the entire time.”

 

Keith chuckled, “Wouldn’t want that,” He grabbed the pod and hooked it on his belt.

 

The walk had not been easy and Lance realized why they left so early. It was cooler when the sun was down, so the trek wouldn’t have been so fun with the heat blaring down upon them in the afternoon.

 

Keith must’ve been in extremely good shape if he walked around the desert so much, Lance assumed. Well, he already knew Keith was in good shape, but imagine those calves.

 

As they were able to see the pink, somber sunrise by the time they reached the market, and the place was already bustling with people. A faint memory of a place like this danced in Lance’s mind. Perhaps he came here with his mother? He could see it. His family would love a place like this. There were many tents of different sorts and contained different products. Something for everyone, and with a diverse family like Lance’s, that was important.

 

The market itself was pretty cool, located right on the edge where the desert turned into something livable. A small town sat on horizon in the distance.

 

“What are you here to get?” Lance asked Keith.

 

“Some food for the house, water, and some more bandages for your leg. Probably some more ointment while we’re here too, I’m all out. What do you want to eat for breakfast by the way? They have a lot of interesting food here.”

 

Feeling a mix of flattered and confused, Lance asked, “Why are you spending money on me? This isn’t, we aren’t,”

 

With a worried expression, “What is this then?”

 

“I don’t know you, Keith.”

 

Keith bit his lip, then began walking towards the market, “You’re right. I’m just the guy holding you hostage.”

 

“I thought we agreed that wasn’t the situation anymore.”

 

“When?” Keith growled, “When I told you about the cave? When I vented to you? When you kissed me? Or when you decided to stay? I think you know more about me than I know about you, Lance.”

 

For once, Lance didn’t have a comeback. He followed Keith silently as he began talking to one of the merchants.

 

Watching him bargain for some fruits, Lance knew that he was right. They knew nothing about each other besides basic facts. A solid line separated them from being enemies or something far from that. In a situation like this, it should be obvious which side they fell on. For some reason, they seemed to be playing jump rope with the line. Something seriously unnatural was going on between the two of them, something that they didn’t even need to try to encourage, as long as they didn’t fight it.

 

Then Lance had to go make it worse by kissing him. Don't get him wrong, at the time, it was because he was upset, because he had more information about Keith, and he used it to his advantage to get what he wanted. He went into it out of the idea of exploitation. But after it happened, he began to feel differently. The first kiss, yes, manipulation all the way. The second kiss? Keith's eagerness had broke his heart. Or, not broken it. Helped it to start working again. 

 

Keith ended up paying only a few dollars for a bag of apples and a bag of pears. He must’ve been a natural at getting things for cheap, no wonder he survived for so long out here.

 

As Keith placed the fruit in his bag, Lance leaned over and said, “My favorite color is blue.”

 

Ignoring Keith’s confused expression, he continued, “Blue’s kind of always been my color. When I was younger, I wanted to wear blue all the time. For my first day of school my mom had me wearing an all blue outfit. Blue shoes, blue backpack, blue everything. I looked ridiculous but it probably goes on the top ten best days of my life list.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Keith asked.

 

Lance shrugged and sheepishly said, “We don’t know much about each other. I-I want that to change.”

 

It was quiet for a while as they swerved their way through the busy market. Lance sighed, he tried, right? He should get points for trying.

 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith murmured.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“My favorite color is red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there, my friends. And look! Communication! Thanks for reading as always. Have a great weekend, stay safe, see you on Monday!


	11. Chapter 11

"Chocolate or vanilla, this is very important,"

 

"Chocolate," 

 

"Correct!" 

 

Keith chuckled, "Okay, um, do you have any pets?"

 

"Nah, they don't let animals at the Garrison sadly. If they would, I would have approximately, and this is a rough guess here, ten thousand pets." 

 

"Dog or cat person?" 

 

Lance raised his eyebrow, "You just broke the rules, but I'll answer because this is also a very important relationship altering question. I'm gonna say both. How could I choose?"

 

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I can see myself as both. I've only ever had a cat, but dogs are cool."

 

"Now, I get to ask two questions since you skipped my turn." Lance thought for a moment, then put on a grin, "What was your first kiss?"

 

Keith looked like he choked on his own tongue, "Oh, um,"

 

"If it's too personal, I can ask something else...?"

 

"No, no," Keith began fiddling with an object at a vender's table, not looking at Lance, "It's just that...that was my first. My first real one at least."

 

"o-Oh?" Even Lance was shocked, "Wait, how old are you, how have you not had your first kiss yet?"

 

"I live in the desert." 

 

"Fair enough." Lance mused over it, "Well. Did you...enjoy your first kiss?"

 

Keith blushed, "Is that your next question?"

 

Lance saw that Keith was a bit uncomfortable, and to be truthful, he was kind of digging himself a hole as well, so he said, “Nah. What do you do for fun?”

 

“For fun?”

 

“Yeah, have you ever had it before? It’s pretty cool, you should try it,” Lance teased. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I read, mostly. Sometimes I’ll come down here, ask for work.” Before Lance could make fun, Keith asked, “Do you play a sport?”

 

“If you call parkour a sport then hell yeah. Who’s your favorite person?” 

 

Keith had to think for a while, “Uhm, Shiro.”

 

“So you knew-uh-know Shiro? Like the pilot?”

 

“Yeah.” Keith said, but didn’t explain further, “What’s your least favorite thing to do?”

 

“Oh I could go ON,” Lance groaned, “Probably doing lame patrol missions, or, yeah definitely when I go home and my mom makes me do chores right off the bat. I mean, te amo mi mama but come on, the dishes and laundry can wait! There are so many people in that house. How did they ever manage while I was gone?”

 

Keith chuckled, “Big family?”

 

“Oh yeah, too big. It’s nice most times, but sometimes you want some alone time, you know? Anyway, it’s my turn. What’s your family like?”

 

“I...I don’t have a family.” Keith admitted, “I’ve been an orphan since before I can remember. All I have is Shiro.”

 

Keith braced himself for the string of pity and apologies that he always got when someone learned that his parents weren’t in the picture. Instead, he was surprised when Lance walked over and weaved his arm through Keith’s, “I’m here.”

 

There wasn’t words to describe the red in Keith’s face before he stuttered out, “I-I think I’m going to go over here. The medical supplies are usually under this tent.”

 

“Mmkay,” Lance mumbled, allowing Keith some space, but before calling out, “Hey, you should probably get some fuel while we’re here too. Ships can’t run off sand, although I wouldn’t be opposed to trying.”

 

The pure, sheepish smile that Keith shot back to him, how genuine it was, if you would ask, that’s the exact moment Lance knew that he truly felt something for Keith. 

 

That following moment was Lance screaming in his head how ridiculous he was acting. This was that...what was the word...when you fell in love with your captor? Something Syndrome, Lance didn't know. Then again, they agreed that that wasn't the case anymore. Lance could leave. Lance should leave. Lance didn't really want to leave. When Keith wasn't being an asshole...he kinda liked Keith. 

 

Shaking off emotion, he decided to take a look around himself. He hadn’t gotten much view of the merchants since they have been here. 

 

He goes over to a curious shop that is selling different types of rocks. Some of them are beautiful, extraordinary colors and shapes. A few of them look like geodes or maybe even some kind of jewel. He’s drawn to one rock in particular. 

 

It’s a flat, dark colored rock. What is enchanting about it is the markings on it. It looks carved like an ancient drawing. Kind of messy and faint, but it looked like a cat, but was very angular. It reminded him of the pictures on Keith’s board. 

 

An old lady sat behind the table, “That one is four dollars, son.”

 

Lance nodded, leaned his cane against the table, and picked the rock up, it felt...warm. Once he picked it up, it started...glowing. Glowing a neon sky blue color in his hand. 

 

Surprised, Lance dropped it. Luckily, it landed on the table and didn’t crack. The woman looked at him, jaw slack, and yelled, “Twenty dollars!”

 

There was no response from Lance, who suddenly felt tired, as if he was about to pass out. He couldn't recall if you asked him but after he let go of the rock, he turned around and began limping through the crowd. 

 

“Lance?” Keith called after he purchased his supplies. He walked around for a little bit, having lost track of his...friend? Hostage? Boyfriend? He felt like they had skipped a few relationship building stages, which he was surprisingly okay with. 

 

They really needed to have a talk. 

 

“Lance!” He called again before his eye caught on a cane leaning up against a small shop selling rocks. Why would Lance leave behind his cane? When he went over, he saw a dimly glowing rock with...what were those markings? 

 

He walked over and picked it up. When he touched it, that familiar wave swept over him, the feeling he had long begun to adapt to. Once his fingers touches the rock, it brightened to a fire red. 

 

“FIFTY DOLLARS!” Hollered the saleswoman. 

 

The rock slipped out of his hands and smashed onto the floor. 

 

“I am...I’m sorry,” Keith apologized.

 

Not the forgiving sort, the woman yelled, “Security! Security! This man broke my property!” 

 

“No, it was an accident,” Keith began, but as a few men with guns started after him, he decided talking wouldn't solve this problem and he began running the opposite direction, into the sand dunes. 

 

Once he was sure he had outrun whoever was chasing him, he stopped to catch his breath. 

 

It was midday. The sun was at it’s hottest point. His backpack was full of all the supplies, water, medicine, everything. 

 

Where was Lance?


	12. Chapter 12

All the moisture had evaporated from his mouth once Lance reached the cave. His eyelids drooped, and unsurprisingly he got there with several cuts and bruises. If he could feel anything, he was sure he would have passed out from pain by now. His leg was bleeding, but he couldn’t feel a thing.

 

No matter how bad of an idea it was to walk across the desert to a place he had never been with zero supplies, he couldn’t stop himself from moving. He knew where he wanted to go and his body took him there.

 

Stumbling into the cave, he felt a rush of...calm when he stepped under it’s cover. He leaned his head back and breathed deeply. It was as if he was inhaling some sort of drug. Everything was right where it needed to be. He was where he needed to be.

 

He limped into the cave, he saw the markings on the rocks. He knew he was in the right place.

 

Unable to keep himself up anymore, he leaned on the wall. He thought about how he wished Keith was here with him in this moment, to help him to stand and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

Once his skin made contact, a bright blue glowed, just like the rock at the market. He didn’t have much time to be surprised before the floor fell and he fell with it.

 

It probably would not have been such a harsh fall if Lance wasn’t injured. He groaned out in pain as he landed in the pool of water.

 

There was no stop to breathe this time, Lance could feel it. He was so close.

 

He got to his knee and, with struggle, stood up. He walked a few steps, and he could see it.

 

Lance felt like sobbing, and he didn’t know if it was the reaction to finding his lion or the pain that was coming to the surface. Once he saw the Blue Lion, outlined by a force field, he reached his arm out to touch, but he was too far away.

 

He tripped and fell, shouting in pain as he caught himself with his arm but still hit his injured knee on the ground. He crumbled.

 

So close, he began dragging himself towards the force field, crawling pathetically until, just by the tip of his fingers, he touched it.

 

As if it was waiting, the force field slammed down and for a moment, everything glows. The blue shines across the room, so bright, it hurts Lance's eyes staring up at it. The lion doesn’t waste time explaining. It lunged towards Lance.

 

Instead of eating it’s paladin, the lion dropped down around him. It curls itself around him, protecting him. It emits a warmth around Lance, and sends calming vibes in the form of an mechanical purr.

 

Lance lifts himself up and scoots himself over to lay on one of the lion’s legs near him. He hugs his lion while allowing himself to cry.

 

He thought about how he wished Keith was here with him in this moment, to enjoy the pure ecstasy that was finding his lion. To help him control all these emotions he was feeling. 

 

The lion doesn’t move, simply stays still, comforting Lance until he falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith should’ve checked the cave first. In his defense, he knew that Lance had never been there before, how would he know where to go? It took Keith months to locate the source of all the energy in the area.

 

So he went back to the shack, hoping that Lance would have gone back home. When he was halfway there, he cursed himself. Why would Lance come back here? He probably found a guard and told them that he was being captured. The most likely situation was that he was back home, and there was a ship on the way out to arrest Keith.

 

That’s the thought that made Keith keep walking towards home. Maybe, maybe he could figure out the finishing touches on the craft. He was smart enough, right? Lance said it was almost done, he should be able to figure the rest of it out. Flying...flying couldn’t be that hard right?  


He decided that’s what he would do. Go home, pack his things, and get the hell out of here. There was nothing left for him here. He had to get on with what he needed to do.

 

A few feet away from his shack, he noticed a ship parked outside. A ship that wasn’t his.

 

Shit, they were already here. He had to think fast. He took off his bag and pulled his gun out, holding it low, he inched towards the ship.

 

It was empty. They must be inside.

 

Keith positioned himself outside the door. Reaching over, he slowly turned the doorknob, staying out of the line of sight.

 

As he thought, there was someone inside as a man walked through the doorway, looking around curiously.

 

The moment he stepped out, Keith was on him, tackling him to the ground and holding a gun to his head.

 

The man yelped in surprise, and Keith heard footsteps in the house. There were more.

 

“Keith, stop, it’s me!”

 

Keith, adrenaline still pumping, pressed the gun to his head and looked down, “Who are...Shiro?”

 

Keith jumped off and took a few steps back. Brushing off his pants, Shiro stood up. Two other people, members of the Garrison according to their flight suits, ran out of the house.

 

If his heart was pumping fast, it was going even faster now. He...he remembered the pair from somewhere. From something he didn’t want to think about.

 

“Shiro? How...how did you get here?” Keith asked.

 

“That’s,” Shiro looked between the two before turning back to Keith, “That’s hard to explain. But listen, we need your help.”

 

“With what?” Keith said confused, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. We’re, we’re all fine.” Shiro assured, “But, we saw your board. Do you know where Voltron is?”

 

“Voltron?”

 

“On your board, it’s the lion. We think that’s Voltron. The Galra, an alien race, is demanding it. We need to find it before they do. Do you know where it is?”

 

Keith paused. The cave was supposed to be his, and only his. First Lance knew about it, now…

 

If Lance knew about it, and if he’s back at the Garrison, would he tell them? He wouldn’t, would he? Keith knew Lance, and Lance knew how important it was to him.

 

If anything, the information would be in better hands with Shiro than with the Garrison.

 

Keith turned to Shiro, “I do. Well, I know where a cave is that maybe could point us in the right direction?”

 

Shiro sighed in relief, “Thank you. Now, I have to ask, can you take us?”

 

Keith looked at the two Garrison members, “Who are these two?” But he already knew the answer to that.

 

The shorter one responded, “I’m Pidge, this is Hunk. We saved your friend over here, so you don't need to worry about us.”

 

Shiro nodded, “I trust them.”

 

Defeated, Keith said, “Okay. I’ll take you.”

 

“Thank you, Keith. You have no idea how much you are helping. Not just us, everyone. I promise. Now, are you going to take your ship? We can follow you.”

 

“Oh, um, it doesn’t work.”

 

Hunk said, “Doesn’t work? How bad? Pidge and I can look at it if we have time.”

 

“Are you engineers?” Keith asked, his mouth dry. He already knew the answer to that.

 

“Enough that we can fix a simple rescue craft.” Pidge scoffed, “What is it? Does the engine make a funny noise when you fly it? Won’t get of the ground? Brakes not working?”

 

“I...I don’t know, I can’t fly it.”

 

“That’s pretty general, we’re gonna need specifics.”

 

“I don’t know how to pilot.”

 

Shiro stepped in to fix the upcoming awkward situation, “That’s fine. We’ll all go in ours. That way Keith can point us in the direction we need to go so we don’t get lost. Ready to go?”

 

No one argued and  they all climbed into the ship. There was tension as they lifted off. Shiro tried to lighten the mood, but things seemed strained even with the three of them.

 

Once they took flight, it took a few minutes for Hunk to ask, “Hey, Keith, have you by any chance seen someone from our crew out here? He should be wearing the same outfit as ours. He’s tall, kinda lanky, brown haired, Cuban, his name is Lance?”

 

He already knew the answer to that.

 

“No.” Keith mumbled, “No one like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are on the slope down to the end of the fic. Only a few chapters left. What will happen? Will Keith finally stop pining? Is Lance okay? Will the rock merchant lady be able to sell her glowing stone even though Keith broke it? WILL THERE BE A REUNION DAB?? All in due time. Once again, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hunk centric chapter for a Hunk centric day! Happy Birthday to Hunk! Have a good weekend!

Hunk was having some MAJOR trust issues. He liked to think himself as caring, open-minded, and generous, some of his best qualities. But these days, his faith was being seriously tested.

 

First Shiro. Shiro was a cool guy. After a while, Hunk was able to warm up to him. That was okay. Shiro was okay.

 

Now Keith. Keith was shady. Keith had a creepy shack in the desert. Keith had a Garrison ship that he couldn’t fly.

 

Hunk needed to do some yoga, eat a snack, or something to calm him down.

 

He looked to Pidge to keep himself at ease. At least there was someone here who he was for sure was on his side. They had known each other for the longest time. The few of them were more of a family than a team. For the last few years, they saw each other through every hard time.

 

Especially once Pidge’s family came back. After Dr. Holt and Matt touched down not breathing, Pidge went straight back home to her mother. Hunk and Lance went with her. They were at the funeral, and they were there when Pidge decided to let the Garrison know who she really was.

 

What they thought was going to be a dramatic event simply turned into the Garrison personnel asking what she wanted to put her name down as. Turns out she picked the perfect time to tell them because truly, no one cared. Two of their best assets just came back from their mission dead and they were still missing the pilot. They had bigger things to worry about.

 

Without hesitation, Pidge kept her name as Pidge, but to fight confusion, also decided to have the pronouns of a female. Well, most days. There were days when Pidge Gunderson overweight Katie Holt, and she was sure to tell her crew how she was feeling during those times.  Hunk and Lance were there every step of the way.

 

Sure, they got on each other’s nerves most of the time. Pidge was reclusive and sarcastic, Lance was insufferable and often immature, but they were a family.

 

Which is why his only goal was to find Lance. Pidge, he knew her, she had a sense of adventure. The thought of finding Voltron excited her. Hunk would have to be the sense of reason for the group, per usual.

 

For now, Hunk had to go with the flow. He was simply sitting in his chair, focusing on his job. It was quiet during the ride there, except for the chatter coming from Keith and Shiro. It sounded like Shiro was showing Keith the controls in order to operate the ship. Shiro was teaching Keith how to pilot.

 

“So how long is it gonna take to get there?” Hunk asked.

 

Keith replied, “Well, I’ve never flown there before. But every time I walk, it takes me about half a day.”

 

Hunk said, “So at least a few hours?”

 

“It depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

Keith grimaced, “So this sounds insane, but I don’t know the exact way. I found the cave by this energy it emits. I kind of follow it until it eventually leads me to the cave. I have a map but it’s different flying.”

 

There was silence. Hunk was shook. Was this guy serious?

 

“But there’s nothing to worry about. The energy...it’s crazy strong right now. It shouldn’t be a problem getting there.”

 

“Oh, great, that’s good. We’ll just follow the voodoo cave energy until we find the mystic blue robot ship. What could go wrong?” Hunk said sarcastically.

 

“Well,” Pidge commented, “For one, there’s a Garrison ship coming up behind us demanding that we land.”

 

“What?!”

 

Keith said, “Do you think we can outrun them?”

 

“Not for long,” Pidge winced, listening to her headset, “They are really serious, guys. They think that we are a captured ship.”

 

“Let’s go, we can’t let them catch us.”

 

“They are going to start shooting at us!” Hunk insisted, “We need to land.”

 

“We can’t let them take Shiro,” Keith said.

 

“Everyone calm down.” Shiro said, “They just want to make sure we aren’t a captured ship, right?”

 

“Yes,” Pidge said, “They aren’t going to be happy to find you two.”

 

“So they won’t. Do you have any extra suits?”

 

“Yeah, we always keep an extra set on us in the back with our supplies but,”

 

“Keith, you will put on a suit and act like a Garrison pilot. I’ll hide in the back. It’ll be procedure, and we’ll be able to go on our way.”

 

“But I’m not a-”

 

Pidge said, “That might work. You should be able to fit into one of Lance’s suits.”

 

Hunk shook his head, “This is a bad idea,”

 

“It’s all we got, Hunk.” Pidge said.

 

While Keith went to the back, Shiro got ready to land, and Pidge sent the ship the message, Hunk leaned back in his chair and groaned.

 

Once they began landing, Hunk said, “Hey, Pidge?”

 

“It’s going to be fine, Hunk, stop worrying.”

 

“Pidge, Lance and I, we got our stations the other day.”

 

Pidge didn’t respond.

 

“We were waiting to tell you until you got yours. But we’re both going to Fort Travis, in California. California, Pidge. We’re hoping that you get Travis too. So we can all be together.”

 

Hunk heard Pidge say, quietly, “It’s going to fine, Hunk. Stop worrying.”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk muttered, “I just hope this works.”

 

As they touched down, Shiro walked over to Hunk, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It will. I remember when I got my first mission. It’s scary to move so far away from home, but it’s a great adventure. You really learn a lot about yourself.”

 

“Thank you,” Hunk smiled, grateful for the comfort. His grin fell when he looked back at Pidge, who was staring down at her control deck, shoulders shaking slightly.

 

Shiro passed Keith on the way to find a hiding spot, saying words of encouragement to him as well.

 

Keith fitted into Lance’s suit well. He could've pulled off being an Garrison officer if he didn't look so uncomfortable in the uniform.

 

With uncertainty, he took his place in the pilot’s chair.

 

Pidge spoke, “When they come in, let Hunk and I take over. If they ask you anything, Keith, just say that we are on our way to the Garrison.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“They are on their way over. You ready, Hunk?”

 

Hunk sighed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m ready.”

 

“Opening the hatch now. Here goes nothing.”


	15. Chapter 15

Lance slept, peacefully, Keith’s coat covering him like a blanket. He didn't dream, he was too exhausted. But if he had, it may have been about being home. It may have been about what it would be like to fly the Blue Lion. It may have been about Keith. 

  


 

Keith stood uncomfortably, Lance’s uniform crawling on his skin like a itch he couldn't place.

 

Once the officers walked on board, Pidge and Hunk quickly stood up, as you do when someone of higher ranking comes into the room.

 

It took a moment for Keith to get the memo, and awkwardly shuffled to his feet. He gulped as the head officer squinted at him.

 

“Lieutenant,” He regarded Pidge, “Did you not receive the message that all ships should immediately report to the H.C.?"

 

Pidge hesitated answering, so Hunk said, “Yes, sir, we did, but we had a flaw in the mechanics and we didn't want to take off with the chance we could crash. But we have fixed the problem and on our way back.”

 

The officer huffed, “You should’ve told us.”

 

“Our, um, our connection must be faulty. Some messages haven't been coming through so clearly,” Pidge explained.

 

“Mind if we have a look around?” He asked.

 

Without waiting for an answer, the officer and his men started towards the back.

 

Thinking fast, Pidge said, “Wait, sir! Uh, have you received our message? We found a crashed ship a bit back. Since we were pressed for time, we did not check it but we were hoping someone else could.”

 

The officer stopped, “No, we did not. Do you have the coordinates?”

 

Quickly, Pidge brought up some numbers to give to the officer. Keith was impressed. The officers seemed convinced.

 

They accepted the excuse, then proceeded to say, “We’ll look into it. You need to report straight the H.C. We will send the a message that you are coming since your system is broken.” He turned to Keith, “Here that, pilot? Directly to the Garrison.”

 

“Y-yes,” Keith stuttered, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. We’ll wait until you take off to be sure there are no immediate damages. Don’t need to be stuck out here with an unreliable com, do we?”

 

“No, sir,” Hunk and Pidge responded.

 

The officers didn’t say anything more before they walked off the ship.

 

“Ohmygod,” Hunk muttered before sitting down in his seat, double checking the systems. He swore to god, if something was broken right now…

 

Pidge was doing the same, except checking for the opposite. She turned the signal slightly, causing there to be just a smig of static.

 

“Are we in the clear?” Keith said.

 

“No,” Pidge said, “You need to take off.”

 

“What?” Keith said, “I can’t fly, can’t we get Shiro?”

 

“Too risky, they are still watching us,” Pidge shook her head, “Fly the ship, Keith!”

 

“Uh, okay,”

 

Keith started messing with things. Hunk groaned. If he was going to get arrested and lose his chances at California because of this-

 

The craft picked up, shakily sure, but it picked up.

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Keith muttered, and pressed on it.

 

With that, they were flying, and flying well.

 

“I thought you didn’t know how to fly,” Hunk accessed.

 

“I-I don’t,” Keith said, “I’m...I’m just doing it?”

 

Shiro walked from the back, “I’m guessing that the coast is clear?”

 

“Yeah,” Pidge replied, “Keith definitely lost them.”

 

Going over to Keith, Shiro said, “You know, this suits you.”

 

Keith smiled, “The flying or the running away from the cops?”

 

“Both.” Shiro laughed, “No really, the uniform, piloting. It works for you.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro. Is it...is it okay if I fly for a little bit longer? Maybe you could show me a few more things?”

 

“Definitely, as long as that’s okay with the rest of the crew?” Shiro grinned.

 

Hunk was biting the inside of his cheek. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right that Keith got to sit pretty in Lance’s uniform, in Lance’s chair, when his best friend was bleeding, injured, and scared god knows where.

 

He tried not to think like that. Keith wasn't at fault here.He probably felt as confused as they were. Hunk looked over his shoulder to Pidge, who wasn’t saying anything, probably lost in her thoughts. It was his job to keep the group together. Which meant he had to help them work as a team, either that or they would never find Lance.

As hard as it was.

  
Through gritted teeth, Hunk stared down at his controls and grumbled, “Definitely.”


	16. Chapter 16

“How long is this going to take? We’re getting low on fuel.” Pidge commented.

 

Keith scoffed an airy laugh, “Maybe we can use the sand, there’s plenty of that.”

 

Hunk chimed in, “Actually, sand is turning out to be a massive energy fuel source. It’s the silicon in the sand, combine with some hydrogen and you’ll get siliane, which could produce a somewhat endless supply of fuel. So, theoretically, you could use sand as fuel if you wanted to. ”

 

“Wow, really? That’s awesome. Why doesn’t everyone use it?” Keith asked, intrigued.

 

“Well, before the 1970’s, they weren’t allowed to use silanes as fuel because they spontaneously combusted at room temperature, so even though they fixed it, I guess people don’t think it’s too safe these days.” Hunk explained.

 

“That’s...that’s pretty badass.” Keith grinned.

 

“I know right,”

 

Shiro thought this was going well. As well as it could for a group of people who barely knew each other. He only hoped that they found the cave before they began to tear each other apart.

 

“We are getting closer, I recognize these mountains. I might be able to take a shortcut.” Keith announced.

 

“Are you comfortable flying through here? You’ll have to weave through the cliffs in the way,” Shiro warned.

 

Keith smirked, “Even better.”

 

Shiro watched as Keith perfectly weaved them through the rocks and landed them on a stone in front of a dip in the ground.

 

When Keith dropped out of flight school, Shiro was disappointed. He did what he could to convince him otherwise, but his choice was his choice. Now, watching the excitement on his face, Shiro wished he had tried a little harder.

 

Shiro, attempting not to dwell, said, “Wow, Keith, that was awesome. You’re a prodigy.”

 

Keith chuckled, “Thanks. It’s fun.”

 

“Is this it?” Hunk asked.

 

Keith nodded and stood up, “Yeah. Maybe you guys can try to read the markings. I’ve tried but I can pinpoint anything.”

 

“Worth a shot.”

 

They dismount the craft, and begin walking into the cave.

 

Shiro watched Keith, he looked uneasy as they all walked in. This must’ve been a special place to him.

 

“Have you ever brought anyone here before?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith leaned on the walls and shoved his hands in his pockets. Well, the pockets of the pilot suit that he was still wearing, “No, not really. It’s, uh, it’s kind of my own space. I use it to think. I come out here all the time.”

 

“Seems like a good place to do so.”

 

Shiro wanted to ask Keith about if he really did know who Lance was, but he was afraid to know the answer. In his head, he still knew Keith as the boy he helped care for, not the man he was forced to become in his absence.

 

Keith suddenly patted his pockets, “I left something on the belt I was wearing. You guys look around, I’ll be right back.”

 

Shiro nodded as Keith went back to the ship. He then began looking around the cave.

 

The drawings were truly beautiful. They all told a different story, the lion being the main character each time. Shiro wondered how old they were. Was the lion something they worshipped? Or something they feared? If anything, it must’ve been a symbol of respect by the way it was portrayed in the carvings. Shiro wished he could’ve been there to see it.

 

“Okay, I got it.” Keith caught up with Shiro and the other Garrison members near the back of the cave, “It’s a music pod, do you remember these Shiro, we used to-”

 

The moment Keith put his hand on the wall to catch his breath, the floor broke underneath him.

 

Keith screamed as he fell, but Shiro didn’t have time to catch him before he completely fell through and the ground, somehow, closed again.

 

“Keith!” Shiro said, pounding on the rock.

 

“What happened?” Pidge said, “Did the ground just open up?!”

 

“And then close again?” Hunk yelped, “I don’t like this place anymore.”

 

“KEITH!” Shiro screamed again, “Can you hear me?!”

 

“Where did he go?” Pidge panicked.

 

“We have to get him out. He might be hurt,” Shiro stood up.

 

“Oh, oh, I know! Keith has Lance’s suit on, right? We have mics embedded in them so we can talk to each other.” Hunk said.

 

“Right!” Pidge grinned.

 

“That’s a really smart idea,” Shiro awed.

 

Pidge began fiddling with her sleeve, “Yeah, we tried to pitch it to the Garrison but they didn’t accept it cause they hardly work,”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Keith,” Pidge pressed a button and talked into her sleeve-mic-thing, “Keith, this is Pidge, do you copy?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Keith, this is Pidge,”

 

Hunk stepped in, “Pidge, I’m not getting your message either, I think the mic is out. Let me try mine.” He then pressed his mic on, “Keith, this is Hunk, can you hear us?”

 

They were pleased to hear the echo of Hunk’s voice from Pidge’s sleeve as well. Pidge was annoyed, “I’ve had to fix this damn thing twice this week and yet the receiver works just fine...”

 

“Let’s just hope Keith’s works.” Shiro mentioned. 

 

They waited impatiently for a few moments until they heard a static, grumbled voice say, “ _Yeah. Yeah, I hear you._ ”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://blog.hasslberger.com/2010/03/turning_sand_into_fuel_silicon.html
> 
> Science.


	17. Chapter 17

Keith did not land in water, he landed on the ground, near a body of water. He groaned when he stood, a soreness in every part of his body. He picked himself to his knees, and attempted to rub the pain out of his shoulder.

 

As soon as he got his bearings, he felt it. The energy.

 

He looked around, found the music pod, and shoved it in his pocket. Then he began taking careful steps forward.

 

It was dark, but a bit ahead, he saw a dim blue light.

 

He trudged through the small pond, begin sure not to get hit by the waterfall coming from the top. As he splashed through the water, he heard a voice.

 

“ _Keith, this is Hunk, can you hear us?_ ”

 

The sound came from his sleeve. After examining it, he realized a microphone was implanted inside. He played with it until he finally was able to say, “Yeah. Yeah, I can hear you.”

 

“ _Great!_ ” He heard Hunk shout, “ _Now, uh, where are you?_ ”

 

“I’m,” Keith looked around, “I’m in the cave, just lower?”

 

“ _Well, that’s helpful. Do you see a way out?_ ”

 

Keith stared at the blue light, and he could barely make out a low rumbling sound coming from the direction.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta go, but I’m okay, I promise. I’ll-I’ll call you back.” Keith said into the mic, then began to walk closer to the noise and sight. It felt like he was gently being tugged at the waist, being drawn in closer and closer. 

 

When Keith first saw the Blue Lion, he paused.

 

It laid curled up, closed in on itself. Was it okay? He felt the waves of energy still, could it be hurt?

 

He tiptoed closer, cautiously. He had never seen anything like this before, but it was exactly was he imagined it to be.

 

Keith jumped back in surprise when the lion lifted up its head. For a moment, it did nothing besides stare at Keith, gold, robotic eyes staring at him.

 

Then, Keith was rushed with a recurring thought. Like the one he experienced the other day except stronger. It nearly gave him a headache.

 

The music. The music. The music. The music.

 

Not able to fight it, Keith got the pod out of his pocket, and held it out to the lion.

 

The lion tilted its head, as if to say, _And?_

 

Feeling like an idiot, Keith flipped the music on, turned it to the highest volume, and set it down on the ground.

 

_Sleep on me_

 

_Feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe_

 

The lion seemed pleased and it set its head back down, as if going back to it’s slumber. The only problem with that is that the eyes still glowed.

 

Keith left the pod there, afraid to do anything to upset the lion. He was becoming increasingly confused, is that why the lion brought him here? All this time, sending out energy to him, just so it could listen to music?

 

He walked around the lion, keeping his distance, and analyzed it. A glowing pad shined near it, but it wasn’t on top of it. He wondered why it was sitting off to the side. It bothered him that it laid like that, in that feeble position. It looked vulnerable.

 

The lion itself, appeared nothing close to weak. The structure of it was made to fight, made to win. No wonder everyone wanted to get their hands on it. It was built as a ruthless war machine.

 

Which is why Keith was shocked when it snored.

 

No, the lion didn’t. That snore was familiar, was human.

 

Carefully, Keith inched closer to the lion’s legs,  which were crisscrossed across each other. He tried his best to peer through them.

 

When he did, he saw him. He was sleeping, peacefully leaning against one of the lion’s front legs, drooling on the robot as he snoozed.

 

“Lance!” Keith called.

 

Suddenly the lion’s head shot up and stared Keith down. A low sound emitting from the machine, and it didn’t sound as friendly as he heard before.

 

“I,” Keith began as a whisper, “I’m a friend.”

 

The lion obviously didn’t understand the word ‘friend’ as the sound grew louder and more hostile.

 

Keith put his hands above his head and backed away, “Okay, okay. We’ll let him sleep.”

 

He backtracked a few feet and took a seat on the ground.

 

Listening to the various sounds of the music, Lance’s snores, and the lion’s noises, Keith sat and waited. He gave Hunk an update (“Still okay. Gonna be a bit longer”) and passed the time by watching the lion, and trying to figure out what the hell was happening here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of sexual content. As in a heavy make out scene. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It felt good to stretch. Waking up next to the Blue Lion felt like getting up on a weekend. Feeling finally well-rested and ready to start a day with Momma’s cooking and some morning cartoons.

“Ahh,” Lance sighed, snuggling up to the lion a bit more, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again, but enjoying the warmth Blue was giving.

He patted the lion’s leg when he decided to sit up, and she purred loudly. Then, Lance noticed the music.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they’re tumbling down_

“You got a radio in there, Blue?” Lance grinned as his lion picked up her head to look at him, “You’re full of surprises.”

Blue didn’t respond to him, only turned her head to face the wall. She adjusted her legs so he could see-

“Keith,” Lance muttered quietly, but enough that the other man could hear.

He picked up his head, and immediately ran to Lance. As the Blue Lion stood up and walked over to her pad, Keith knelt down, grabbed Lance’s shoulders, and said, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to lose you, what happened?”

Lance didn’t answer the question, instead asked, “Are you wearing my flight suit?”

A blush spread across Keith’s face, “I can explain. A lot has happened. I want to tell you something-”

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrists and slowly brought him down so Keith was leaning over him, all while saying, “You don’t need to explain. You look good.”

There was no pause of hesitation from either party when Lance brought Keith down to kiss him. Unlike the other kisses they shared, there was no uncertainty or confusion in this one. It started soft, sweet, slow, then swiftly gained speed.

By this time, Lance leaning on his elbows on the ground, Keith straddling over him. He immediately reaches his hand underneath Lance’s shirt, dragging his fingers up and down his side, causing shivers over Lance’s skin.

Lance dropped down all the way to the floor so he could hold Keith’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss. With the new position, Lance pulled Keith’s face closer and, though for a moment it’s torture, takes his lips away from Keith’s for a moment in order to plant kisses up and down his neck.

Keith breathed heavily and turned his gently dragging to using his nails, causing Lance to groan.

Once Lance began biting at Keith’s neck, he carefully, so Lance doesn’t stop his work, moves them so Keith is sitting and Lance is straddling his lap.

“Ah, ow,” Lance muttered.

“Shit, sorry, is your leg okay? Do you want to stop?” Keith worried.

“Nah, just, hold up,” Lance said, then moved his leg so it was straight, while his other leg was still bent. Not only did this decrease the pain in Lance’s leg, but also made it so Lance was seriously pressing against Keith.

Lance didn’t give Keith time to process before he was back on his neck, sucking and biting and generally taking Keith’s soul of out his body.

To return the favor, Keith snuck both his hands up Lance’s shirt, dragging his fingertips around his back, just barely making contact with the skin, feathering the motion. The torture seemed to work as Lance groaned again and began kissing Keith more aggressively. Eventually, he found his way back to Keith’s mouth, bit his lip, and with a fluid motion, began grinding his hips into Keith’s.

With that, Keith started using his nails again. He started exploring Lance’s torso, dragging his nails everywhere he touched. Once he started going lower, Lance pulled away from Keith’s lips.

Keith was worried he had gone too far, Lance touched their foreheads together, one hand holding the back of Keith’s neck while the other pressed on his leg. He was holding them steady, making heavy eye contact, as if urging Keith on.

There wasn’t much stopping him as he began running his hand down the front of Lance’s pants.

Well, besides the sudden very loud sound that came from Blue.

Lance began laughing, pulling away from Keith, “Oh shit, sorry Blue, I forgot you were there!”

Blue made a rumbling, oh as if sound and moved herself so she was facing away from the two.

Lance chuckled, and looked at Keith, who was looking at him in awe.

Explaining himself, he said, “Lance, I-”

_“Hey, Keith, it’s going to be getting dark soon, have you found that way out yet?”_

Lance stopped still. Keith opened his mouth to speak but not before the pilot grabbed his sleeve and screamed into the mic, “HUNK? IS THAT YOU?”

“ _Lance?”_

“You big genius, how’d you get these things to work?”

 _“Lance? Is that you? What the fuck-what are you doing there?”_ They heard Pidge say.

“Well I was just about to get laid but this giant robot cat is being a total cockblock.”

“ _What?”_ That came from at least three people, Keith being included.

“Where are you guys?” Lance asked.

“ _We’re just outside the cave_ ,” came the response, “ _What-what do you mean-_ ”

“Cool, catch ya later.” Lance said, throwing down Keith’s arm and standing up.

Keith scrambled to his feet and helped Lance up, “Like I said, I can explain.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” He said, “You definitely need to explain. But, first, I want to see if this baby can really fly.”

Blue turned her head around and tilted it. As if to say,  _Me?_


	19. Chapter 19

Lance leaned on Keith as they made their way over to the blue lion. The robot was ready for them, turned around and head down revealing a walkway into it’s mouth. Keith wasn’t going to lie-he was nervous.

 

But that didn’t stop him from boarding with Lance.

 

“Oooh baby,” Lance grinned, settling in his new pilot’s chair. He yelped as the chair shot forward, opening up holograms acting as the control dock.

 

After a moment of gathering himself, Lance laughed, “Alright, very nice!”

 

Keith stood next to Lance, “I’ve never seen technology like this before.”

 

Lance smirked, “That’s because you’ve never seen Blue before. Let’s see what _this_ does.”

 

“WoAHHHHH!” came from Keith, who fell over when the lion took off fast.

 

“WOO HOO!” Lance yelled, sending the ship to smash through the cavern wall, “Now, if I was my crew, where would I be?”

 

Lance and Blue circled the mountain, until they spotted the only other ship out there, “Here we go!” Lance shouted.

 

Keith was standing behind Lance, holding on tightly to the seat, “Lance, be careful!”

 

“Of what? This baby can take whatever!” Lance smiled, “You be careful!”

 

With that, Lance nose dived straight for the ship below them.

 

From Keith’s sleeve mic, they heard, “ _Hey, guys? We have a problem._ ”

 

Keith wasn’t able to respond as he was too busy _screaming_.

 

“LaAAANNNCE!” Keith yelled as they were nearing the ground.

 

“And up!” Lance pulled back and the flying lion stopped suddenly. It was now floating mid air, right above a ship and three people.

 

Gently, Blue touched down on the ground, and lowered her head so the two could evacuate.

 

The three on the ground were just finished cowering in fear when Lance hobbled out of the ship. Lance grinned brightly, wanting to jump when he saw his crewmates.

 

“Lance!” Pidge and Hunk hollered. Keith and Shiro were both stunned speechless when the three of them suddenly dabbed in unison. After the synchronized movement was over, Pidge and Hunk engulfed him in a large hug.

 

Hunk picked Lance off the ground, “Lance! It’s so good to see you! We’ve been looking for you everywhere! You have no clue the things we’ve done, man! Dude,” Hunk stared Lance in the eyes, “We lied to Garrison officers.”

 

“Hunk, you rebel.” Lance laughed.

 

Pidge’s smile fell for a moment as she looked back at Keith, “Wait, I thought you said you didn’t know him! And Lance, your leg! Did you hurt him?”

 

Keith stuttered and backed away as Pidge began stalking towards him, “Oh, um, I,”

 

“He saved me,” Lance put his hands out to block the two of them, “I wouldn’t have been able to survive out there if it wasn’t for him. And I wouldn't have been able to find Blue.”

 

“I don't trust him,” Pidge said and Hunk nodded.

 

“Could you try? For me?” Lance pleaded.

 

Pidge crossed her arms, “Fine. I’ll let it slide for a second. Only because we missed you.”

 

“Pidge you sap,”

 

“Shut your fuck.”

 

Shiro stepped in, hand out, “Lance, right? I’m Shiro, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Shiro?” Lance exclaimed, “I’ve heard a lot about _you.”_

 

“Let’s get that leg wrapped up,” Shiro said. Keith immediately brought his supplies, embarrassed that he had waited so long to use them.

 

As Shiro and Keith helped Lance tie up his leg again, Shiro asked, “So, is the Blue Lion yours?”

 

Lance rubbed the back of his head, “Kind of? I think I’m her paladin. Her pilot. She kind of talks to me, actually…”

 

“What is it saying?” Pidge asked.

 

“She wants us all to get in, there’s something she needs to show us.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? I think you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

 

Lance shook his head, “No, I’m serious. Apparently it’s really important.”

 

Keith spoke up, “I think we should listen to Blue. Whatever it’s saying, we should follow it.”

 

“And why should we listen to you?” Pidge snapped, “Who knows maybe this is all a trap or something.”

 

Lance snapped, “Pidge! What did we talk about?”

 

“No,” Keith sighed, “Pidge is right. There isn't much reason to trust me. I’ve made a lot of mistakes the past few weeks. And I’m sorry. You don't need to trust me. But it would be dumb not to trust the lion.”

 

Shiro stepped in, “If we are going somewhere together, it has to be as a team. We can’t stay divided.”

 

“All of us?” Hunk asked.

 

Shiro nodded, “All of us.”

 

They looked around the group, but one by one, they shrugged, and agreed.

 

“There’s still a lot we need to cover,” Lance said, “But I can roll with this.”

 

“Let’s go already then!” Pidge hollered, and with that, they all climbed into the lion. They sailed into space, further than they have ever been, and started their adventures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done yet!


	20. Chapter 20

“Paladins!” Princess Allura shouted, her hands on her hips, “This isn’t the time to be laying around, we have to learn how to form Voltron!” 

 

“We HAVE been,” Pidge groaned, taking off her green helmet, “It’s not working.”

 

“You all are acting like you hate each other. Like...children! Each a team against each other, instead of as one, what  _ is _ going on?” 

 

“Hey now,” Lance raises his hands over his head, “I think we get along fine. At least, I don’t have any bad blood with anyone.”

 

“Thanks, Lance, you’re incredibly helpful,” Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“No, Lance,” Allura crossed her arms, “You do seem to be the most neutral in the group. Would you like to explain why there’s tension between others?”

 

“Uhhhh,”

 

“Exactly as I thought. Now, we are not leaving this room until we resolve whatever conflicts we have here. Who wants to start?”

 

“Oh, oh, I do!” Hunk raised his hand. As Allura nodded at him, he turned to the group, “Okay, Keith, Lance, I gotta know. What happened?”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Keith stuttered. 

 

“Yeah!” Pidge added, “Did you take Lance from our ship? If you did, than how in the world are you two all kissy kissy now? Is he brainwashed?”

 

“What? No!” Lance exclaimed. 

 

“Ex.” Pidge sounded out, “Plain.” 

 

The two paladins look at each other. Then together, they tell the story. 

 

Shiro shook his head, “Wait, Keith, you took Lance...to look for me? Why would you do that?”

 

“I was desperate, all I had was the energy that blue lion was sending me at the time. I didn’t know what to do with it, so when I saw Lance I just...”

 

Shiro lectured, “Still, that’s no reason for what you-”

 

“I know, okay? I’m sorry, I know, it was an impulsive, completely irrational move. And I know how psychotic you all think I am-”

 

“-that’s not true-”

 

“-and I regret it every day.”

 

It was quiet for a while, until Pidge sighed and began “Well, first of all, no one thinks you’re crazy. If anything, we’re all crazy. Look at us, we all pilot a pop colored robot lion-” everyone had a good chuckle from that “-secondly, we wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t taken him. And thirdly, if there’s anyone you should be apologizing to, it’s not us. You didn’t drag us across a desert.”

 

Keith bit his lip and turned to Lance sitting next to him. Lance looked solemn, as if for the first time in his life, he was uncomfortable with the attention being on him. 

 

“Lance, I-” Keith began, but was immediately cut off with Lance groaning and dramatically stretching his arms. 

 

“Ughhhh,” Lance let himself fall so his head was in Keith’s lap, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just don’t do it again, alright?”

 

Keith smiled, thankful Lance squashed the awkward moment. 

 

“Yeah, Keith, you’re part of the family, stop moping,” Pidge threw her helmet at Keith.

 

“Ow! That hit  **_me!_ ** ” 

 

“Maybe it was meant for you all along, Lance.”

 

Coran, who had been standing off to the side, stepped in, “What an...interesting way for you to have all met. And, Keith, am I hearing that the Blue Lion called to you first?”

 

Keith shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. Is that weird?”

 

“No,” Allura chuckled, “The lions are connected, the Blue Lion is very...social. A key team player, and very keen to the qualities of others. She must’ve known that you were perfect for one of the other lions before you knew. Also, the Blue and Red Lion have been known to be the two most connected lions, to have a strange bond that even the paladins themselves can’t explain. It’s no wonder that...well, how are we all feeling now?”

 

"Better," Hunk grinned.

 

Pidge cracked her knuckles, "Let's go kick some Galra-"

 

"Good to see we're all getting along!" Coran grinned, "Now, who's ready for some more training exercises? I bet now you all are getting along like a friendly pack of yelmors!"

 

*****

 

Lance sat at the dinner table, as Hunk and Pidge worked on some sort of device. 

 

“Hey, guys?” Lance said, twirling his fork, “What do you think we would’ve done if we all got placed in California?”

 

“It wasn’t very likely,” Pidge said, “Especially since the both of you got it at the same time and I didn’t. I probably got placed somewhere else.”

 

“Thinking as if,” Lance continued, “Do you think it would have been fun?”

 

“Well yeah,” Hunk shrugged, “It’s California. Everyone want to get stationed there. You basically get paid to live on a beach.”

 

“That would’ve been awesome.” Lance grinned, “Everyday after work, going down to the beach. Swimming in the water, soaking in the sun. Hanging around the boardwalk…”

 

Pidge asked, “Homesick?”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Me too,” Pidge admitted. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. We've only been here for a few weeks but I miss the internet, the awesome games, being able to line up really early to buy something you’ve been looking forward too. I miss all the things we did for fun.”

 

“Oh yeah, and going to movie theaters on weekends,” Hunk added, “Popcorn, soda, candy. I miss all of that.”

 

“Oh hey, you guys remember when we snuck out after graduation?” Lance grinned. 

 

“We did not  _ sneak out _ .” Pidge said, “We were graduated, and all of our families had left for the night. We were allowed to go out, but you called it sneaking out ‘for old time’s sake’.”

 

“Anyway, we went to go to a theater to see a movie and it was SO bad?”

 

Hunk laughed, “Oh god, yeah, we didn’t even know what we were seeing. We just bought the tickets and it turned out to be some kid’s movie.”

 

“Hey, the title sounded cool!” Lance defended. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Which is why I stopped letting you all take control of our outings.”

 

“It really wasn’t that bad!” Lance insisted. 

 

“Please,” Pidge said, “You just thought the main actor was hot.”

 

“That’s cause he was,” 

  
  


******

 

Keith ducked, the training soldier's sword going over his head. He grunted and kicked out, hitting the dummy’s shin. It tumbled backwards a bit, but just enough so Shiro could come and throw the finishing punch. 

 

“Stimulation End.” Said the robotic voice in the ceiling. 

 

“That was a good one,” Shiro commented, “I think we beat our best time.”

 

Keith nodded, and closed his bayard, “Yeah,”

 

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked, walking over and handing a water pouch to Keith, “You’ve been acting weird around me for the last few days.”

 

Taking a sip of the water, Keith says, “It’s nothing, really.”

 

“I know when you’re lying, Keith. If you want to talk, I’m here for you. But I’m going to pressure you.” 

 

Shiro began walking away, but Keith reached out, “Shiro, wait,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you disappointed in me?”

 

“What? Keith, I-”

 

“I know what I did was wrong, okay? And I’m sorry, I’ve said that enough. Lance and I, we’re okay. But I still can’t shake the feeling, just guilt. I feel so guilty all the time! Like I’m some kind of criminal. I shouldn’t be here, I don’t deserve to be a paladin of Voltron-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Shiro stopped him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, “Keith, listen. I know you feel guilty for what you did to Lance. What’s important is that you know what you did is wrong, but you can’t let it eat you away. It’s in the past now, Keith. We’ve all moved on, and so should you.”

 

Keith nodded, “Yeah. I know. Thank you, Shiro.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, come on, we have a universe to save.”

 

******

 

“Hey,” 

 

“Hi,”

 

Lance and Keith were laying on the floor of Keith’s room, both very sleepy. For no necessary reason except that was where they ended up. 

 

“Do you think…do you think this is real?” Keith began. 

 

“What is real?” Lance asked, head laid on Keith’s chest, weaving his hand through his partner's. 

 

“This,” Keith continued bashfully, “You know, your feelings for me.” 

 

Lance’s actions paused, but he didn’t look up, “Why wouldn’t they be real?”

 

Keith shifted slightly, “I’ve just been thinking about what Allura said a few days ago. With our lions being bonded. It makes sense for the beginning. Why I was so drawn to you. Why things went so fast so quickly. Don’t you think? What if we never had a choice?”

 

Lance sighed and looked up at Keith. He moved his hand to play with Keith’s hair, “Do you love me?”

 

“Yes,” Keith didn’t hesitate. 

 

“Do you know what my favorite sport is?”

 

Keith smiled slightly, “Parkour, but that hardly counts as one.”

 

Lance picked himself up so he had easy access to press a firm but short kiss to Keith’s lips. 

 

After pulling himself away, Lance said, “Was any of that fake? Or forced?”

 

“No, but,” 

 

Lance settled himself down, “Maybe it is some mystic bond we have, the reason it started. But not for a second should you doubt how I feel about you. I have never felt anything so real in my life. I love you, you idiot.”

 

Keith chuckled, a warm sound Lance could feel in his chest, “Thank you, Lance, I love you too. Now, we’re supposed to be in the training room in half an hour.”

 

Lance began tracing circles with his fingers on the back of Keith’s hand, “Mhmm,”

 

“We aren’t moving until then, are we?” 

 

“You know me so well,” 

 

“Alright, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.”

 

Lance stretched out, throwing a leg over Keith’s. He mumbled, face pressed into Keith’s chest, “Sounds good,” 

 

Keith laughed and reached over to his music pod. He was given the opportunity to install more music onto it, but out of nostalgia, denied. 

 

_ I like the way you work it _

 

_ No diggity _

 

_ I got to bag it up  _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're out! Happy ending! Well that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for sticking with me this whole time! You guys are really the best, I can't say how much your comments mean to me. Keep being awesome, enjoy season two! 
> 
> No Diggity-cover by Chet Faker  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIfFA8-RaHQ


End file.
